dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Goku (Extended Universe
Future Goku (の 'Mirai no Son Gokū', lit. "Son Goku of the Future") is alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Future Goku is introduced in the TV Special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Future Goku is the youngest son of Future Bardock and Future Gine, and the younger brother of Future Raditz. After marrying Future Ox King's daughter Future Chi-Chi, he later becomes a father and has one son, Future Gohan. 'Appearance:' Future Goku is the spitting image of his father, Future Bardock, possessing an identical black hairstyle unique to himself and his father, however, he has a softer face and lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Future Gine. Future Goku was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late-teens, it was removed by Future Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so FutureKami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Future Goku was rather short, and appeared even younger, as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before, and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Future Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Future Goku is most commonly seen wearing a gi. In Dragon Ball, Future Goku wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Future Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with Future Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Future Kami and Future Mr. Popo, Future Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt with this gi and replaced his shoes with dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. In Dragon Ball Z, Future Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform consisting of a closed Orange gi along with a blue short-sleeved undershirt secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands and dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. Future Roshi's kanji is used on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training under Future King Kai, Future Goku wore Future King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During his quest on Planet Namek, Future Goku wore his own kanji on both places. Before his death before the Android conflict, Future Goku wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a blue sash over his waist, as well as the same dark blue undershirt, same blue wristbands and the same dark blue boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and yellow/tan laces. Personality: Originally as an infant Saiyan, Goku was programmed with intense hostility to carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth. When found by Grandpa Gohan, he was unruly and aggressive, wanting nothing to do with the elder, although this was seemingly only when worked up as when initially found by Gohan, he quickly took a liking to the elder. However, after the head injury that caused him to lose his programming, Goku became well-known for his energetic and caring personality, traits he seemed to inherit from his mother Gine Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He takes most situation in stride, rarely letting things get him worked; the first time he lost his tail, while initially freaking out, he instantly got over it. He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions; though Goku mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also shown to be very innocent since childhood, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meets Bulma. During his childhood, he had difficulty telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble, until he eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. In the anime, Goku has been shown to have a fear for needles. 'Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman' ''Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child In the Manga in Age 739, Future Kakarot was born on Planet Vegeta three years before its destruction. Future Kakarot had been inside his incubation chamber for three years since his birth when his father Future Bardock and his mother Future Gine decide to release him. Future Bardock makes the decision to send Future Kakarot away to Earth in an Attack Ball since he is worried about Future Frieza's ambitions. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Future Kakarot has been sent away. Days later after being sent to Earth, Future Kakarot lands in Mount Paozu. While there, he is found by an elderly man, Gohan. He takes him in and feeds the newly found alien. Future Kakarot is eating when he is given the name "Son Goku". 'Bardock - The Father of Goku (Television Special): In the anime, Kakarot was on Planet Vegeta before Planet Vegeta's destruction to his parents Bardock and Gine during a time of great turmoil in Age 737. he was ranked a Low Class Warrior in the Saiyan Army. Following a Saiyan custom, Future Kakarot was sent as a baby to planet Earth, in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Saiyan was considered enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape by Earth's full moon. Days later, Future Kakarot lands in Mount Paozu. While there, he is found by an elderly man, Future Gohan and given the name "Son Goku". '''Pre-Dragon Ball: At first, he was an extremely violent and ill-tempered boy, not obeying Future Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a ravine and suffered head trauma that sent him into a coma and nearly killed him. After he recovers, Future Goku's personality has completely changed, going from being a violent to a good-tempered little boy. He is taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Future Gohan one day discovered FutureGoku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night Future Goku did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill Future Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Future Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Future Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Future Grandpa Gohan to discover. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf and 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' In Age 749, Future Goku is introduced at the age 12 (initially, he claims to be 14, but it is later clarified during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai Saga that this is because Future Goku had trouble counting). After meeting Future Bulma one day in Mount Paozu , he learns of the seven magical Dragon Ball and teams up with her the search for them. along the way he meets various people including Future Master Roshi, Future Oolong, Future Puar and Future Yamcha (who originally was a villain). After meeting and fighting against Future Ox king, he later meets Future Chi-Chi, who he promises to marry. however at the time he thought marriage was some type of food. After the Dragon Balls are stolen by Emperor Pilaf, he later witness Shenron being summoned and Future Oolong's wish for panties. After transforming into a Great Ape after looking at a full moon his tail is removed causing him to change back to normal. With the search for the Dragon Ball over, he goes to Future Master Roshi and begins his training with Future Krillin on Kame House. In Age 750, Future Goku competes in the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai at the Age of 13. After getting through the preliminaries, he fights against Future Giran in the Quarter Finals, and Future Nam in the semi finals. during the tournament his tail grows back and later once again transforms into a Great Ape. He fight against Future Jackie Chun in the Grand final and comes in second place. 'Red Ribbon Army and General Blue Saga' After the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Future Goku goes on a search for his grandfather's 4 Star Dragon Ball, during the search he becomes involve in a conflict for the Dragon Balls between Future Emperor Pilaf and the Red Ribbon Army. After defeating Future Colonel Silver he travels Jingle Village, where he meets and befriends Future Suno. after learning that the Red Ribbon Army is in the village, he goes to Muscle tower, where he defeats Future Major Metallitron, Future Ninja Murasaki and Future Buyon. he also befriend Future Android 8 and nicknames him Eighter. after the defeat of Future General White, he travels to west city to have Future Bulma repair the Dragon Ball and he defeats Future Haski sent by the Red Ribbon Army. Soon after Future Goku along Ftuure Bulma and Future Krillin encounter General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army and defeat him in the Pirate Cave. After the Dragon Balls are stolen. he meets Future Arale and other in Penguin Village and witness Future Arale fight and defeat Future General Blue. 'Commander Red and Fortune Teller Baba Saga' Soon after he arrive in the Land of Korin and defeats Future Captain Yellow of the Red Ribbon Army and meets Fture Bora and Future Upa and learns of Korin Tower. After Future Bora is killed, he fight and loses to Future Mercenary Tao and then climbs Korin Tower to meet Future Korin. After obtaining the sacred water from Future Korin, he defeats Tao in a rematch and attacks the Red Ribbon Amry at their home base and defeat the entire army along with Future Staff Officer Black. In order to resurrect Future Upa's father, Future Goku along with Future Yamcha, Future Puar, Future Krillin and Future Upa go to Fortune Teller Baba's palace and fight against her warriors in order to have a fortune granted on the location of the final dragon ball. After defeating Future Bandage the Mummy and Future Spike the Devil Man, he fight against a masked fighter who is later revealed to be his deceased grandfather, Future Gohan. After getting the final dragon ball from Future Emperor Pilaf, he summon Shenron with the Dragon Balls and resurrect Future Upa's father and then set out into the World to begin his 3 years of training for the upcoming 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai. 'Tien Shinhan and King Piccolo Saga' 3 years later in Age 753, Future Goku is now at the age of 15. During the preliminaries, he defeats Future King Chappa (a former champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai). In the Quarter Finals he defeats Future Pamput. In the semi Final he fights and defeats his best friend, Future Krillin. In the finals, Future Goku fights against Future Tien Shinhan who uses his Crane style of the Crane School invented by Master Shen. Midway during the match, Goku is repeatedly paralyzed and pinned down by Future Chiaotzu and his Telekinesis technique,. After Future Master Roshi blast away Master Shen with a Kamehameha Wave, the match resumes until the ring is destroyed by Future Tien Shinhan's Tri beam. . In mid-air, Future Goku knocks out Future Tien by using a Kamehameha to swiftly propel himself into his opponent. Falling at the same rate, Future Goku hits the ground first after crashing into a van, coming in second place with Future Tien Shinhan becoming the new World Champion. After Future Krillin is murdered by Tambourine, Future Goku becomes angry, and chases after him through the skies, but still being fatigued from the tournament, Future Goku is defeated by Tambourine and his Flying Nimbus is destroyed. After meeting Future Yairobe, they fight against one another after Future Goku eats his Giant Fish he found cooking over a over flame on Future Yajirobe's Prairie. After Cymbal is killed and eaten by Future Yajirobe, Future Goku defeats Future Tamoburine and later fights against Future King Piccolo. It is then revealed that Future King Piccolo was holding back on his power. Future Goku is swiftly defeated with a Masenko, causing his heart to stop for a short time. After Future Goku convinces Future Yajirobe to take him to the Scared Land of Future Korin, after reuniting with Future Bora and Future Upa, he climbs Korin Tower for more training with Yajirobe's assistance. After learning of Future Master Roshi's death, Future Goku goes on a quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, a sacred liquid that can unleash the drinker's hidden powers if they have any, or kills them. After surviving the Ultra Divine Water, Future Goku can now use ki sense. After being given a new Nimbus from Future Korin, he heads off to Central City. After recusing Future Ox King and Future Chi-Chi from the royal Guards, he later saves Future Tien Shinhan from Drum and defeats him and fights against a rejuvenated Future King Piccolo who has now gained Eternal youth from the Dragon Balls. After long battle, FutureGoku is heavily injured. Towards the end of the fight, Future King Piccolo uses Future Tien as a hostage, attempting to force Future Goku to surrender. Future Goku also learns that Shenron was destroyed by Future King Piccolo. As King Piccolo prepares a final attack, Future Goku launches himself at Future King Piccolo with the one arm he had left, punching a hole through his chest saving the Earth. Moments before King Piccolo's death, however, he manages to spit out an egg far off in the distance that contains his final son and reincarnation, Future Piccolo Jr. to avenge his death. 'Piccolo Jr. Saga' After Future Goku returns back to Korin Tower he travels to Kami's Lookout using the power pole in order to meet the Guardian of Earth in hopes to revive Shenron and the Dragon Balls. At Kami's Lookout Future Goku overcomes Future Mr. Popo's challenge of speed allowing him a change to meet Future Kami. After learning of Future Kami and Future King Piccolo's origin, Future Kami brings the Dragon Balls back by giving new life to Shenron allowing all of Future King Picclo and his minions victims to come back to life along with Future Krillin, Future Master Roshi, Future Chiaoztu and many others all across Earth. For three years Future Goku underwent training for the fight against Piccolo and the upcoming Tenkaichi Budōkai. Three years later, the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai take place on May 5 on Papaya Island. in Age 756, Future Goku is now at the Age of 18 (possibly 19 due to spending a month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). After defeating Future King Chappa in the preliminaries, Future Goku fights and a mysterious woman from Future Goku's past in the Quarter finals. After Future Goku defeats her, she reveals herself to be Future Chi-Chi. After learning of a promise he made when they wer children, Future Goku asks for Future Chi-Chi's hand in marriage. in the Semi finals, Future Goku fights and defeats Future Tien Shinhan. In the Final, Future Goku fight against Future King Piccolo's reincarnation/son, Future Piccolo Jr. After a long fight, both fighters are heavily injured along with the entire arena destroyed. with his last amount of energy , FutureGoku uses a full force headbutt causing Future Piccolo to fall out of the destroyed ring, allowing Future Goku to win and become the new World Champion. After the match, he gives Future Piccolo Jr. a senzu bean to keep Future Kami alive and gives himself a good rival. After Future Goku defeats Future Piccolo Jr., he travels with Future Chi-Chi to the Ox-King's Village to prepare for their wedding. But fire erupts at the castle, trapping the Future Ox-King inside the flames. Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi travel to find the Bansho Fan that Future Master Roshi once threw away in order to put out the fire. When they find it, they are forced to fight Annin, a guardian of the border between the living world and the Other World. Future Goku defeats Future Annin and returns with the fan, which successfully extinguishes the fire. During the interlude before the start of Dragon Ball Z (and the second portion of the Dragon Ball manga), Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi's son is born on May 18 in Age 757. Unable to think of any good names, it is decided to name their son after Goku's later grandfather, Future Gohan. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' Five years later in during the start of Dragon Ball Z, Future Goku is now at the Age of 23 (Physically 24). In Age 761, Goku takes his son Future Gohan with him for a reunion at Kame House with Future Master Roshi, Furture Turtle, Future Krillin and Future Bulma. After meeting his older brother Future Raditz and learning of the Saiyans and his true inheritance, he is defeated along with his son being kidnapped. After teaming up with his rival, Future Picoclo, they manage to defeat Future Raditz. After Future Goku sacrifice his own life. Future Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon to kill them both. After learning that two more Saiyan will appear on Earth in a year's time, Future Goku undergoes training in the Other World with King Kai. he is later revived by the Dragon Balls and returns back to Earth in Age 762. Upon his arrival, he learns of Future Yamcha, Future Chaiotzu, Future Tien Shinhan and Future Piccolo's death and defeats Future Nappa using Kaio-Ken. Soon afterwards he fights against Future Vegeta. After a long battle, Future Vegeta is eventually defeated by Future Goku's Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb techniques, and the timely intervention of his remaining companions Future Krillin, Future Gohan and Future Yajirobe. However Future Goku had been brutally beaten to near death, with his legs getting crushed and broken by Vegeta in his Great Ape form. After the fight, Future Krillin attempts to take Vegeta's life using Future Yajirobe's katana, but is stopped by Future Goku, who convinces him to spare his life to give him a second chance at changing his evil ways and hopes to have a rematch one day. 'Namek, Captain Ginyu and Frieza Saga:' After learning of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Future Goku is hospitalized in East CIty in a hospital, while Future Bulma, Future Krillin and Future Gohan go to Namek. After learning of Future Vegeta and another threat on Namek, he's healed with a senzu bean from Future Korin and he makes his way to the planet while inside a spaceship designed by Future Bulma's father, Future Dr. Briefs. While on the way to Namek, he undergoes Gravity training and greatly improves his Kaio-Ken up to 10x. After arriving on Namek, he defeats Future Recoome and Future Burter and later fights against Future Captain Ginyu only to have his body stolen. After his body is regained he uses a Medical Machine inside Future Frieza's spaceship taking several hours to heal. after he's healed, he emerges and joins the battle against Future Frieza. After using a 20x Kaio Ken, Future Goku using the Spirit Bomb in order to defeat Frieza. After Future Frieza manages to survive the attack, he witnesses Future Krillin's death, resulting in him transforming into a Super Saiyan. He eventually battles Future Frieza and at first, against Frieza at 70% power, Future Goku easily outmatches him. Future Goku then taunts Frieza into going to 100%, saying how due to the damage sustained in his 70% form, he won't be able to hold onto his full power for long. After Future Frieza attempts to destroy Namek, Future Frieza finally goes to 100% power. eventually Goku manages to defeat after attempting to spar his life. before Namek's explosion, he escape in a Ginyu Force space-pod to Planet Yardat (where he learns Instant Transmission). 'Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (TV Special)' In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Two years after he defeated Future Frieza and Future King Cold, Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. Future Goku was 30 years old (physically 29 due to his first death) when he died of the heart virus and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back once before with the Earth's Dragon Balls. 'Dragon Ball Z Film Appearances:' Only these films take place within this main timeline within the Extended Universe. Dead Zone Four years after the defeat of Future Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Future Garlic Jr. and his henchmen kidnap Fuutre Gohan in order to get the Four-Star Dragon Ball he wears on his hat. Future Garlic Jr. uses this and the rest of the Dragon Balls to successfully wish for immortality. Future Goku, Future Kami and Future Piccolo go to Garlic Jr.'s fortress in order to stop him. Future Goku and Future Piccolo team up for the first time, and are able to stop Future Garlic Jr. Thinking Future Garlic Jr. defeated, they start to fight with each other in the sparing fight. In the middle of their duel, Future Garlic Jr. comes back and opens a portal to the Dead Zone, trying to suck everybody in. Future Gohan gets angry at seeing Future Goku in danger, and, unconsciously taking out his power, he pushes Future Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone, sealing him inside. * Note - Dead Zone is slightly altered in Dragon Ball SF. Master Roshi, Future Krillin and Future Bulma are absent and Future Goku instead uses his Dragon radar to find Future Gohan at Garlic Jr's fortress. he used the Dragon radar given to him from Future Bulma during the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball. Cooler's Revenge Sometime between Age 764 - 767, Future Goku takes a break from his training and goes on a camping trip with Future Krillin, Future Gohan, Future Oolong and Future Ikarus. During this they are confronted by the Armored Squadron and Future Frieza's older brother, Future Cooler. When Future Goku tries to protect Future Gohan from an attack from Future Cooler, he is seriously injured. Future Gohan takes him to hide in a cave, and goes to get Senzu Beans to help him recover, while Future Cooler's troops try to find Future Goku. After being healed with a Senzu Bean, Future Goku then fights Future Cooler. During the fight Future Cooler gets the upper hand when he transforms into his Super Evolution form. During the final battle against Future Cooler, Future Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and regains the upper hand in the fight, and is able to destroy Fuutre Cooler by pushing his Supernova attack back with a Kamehameha Wave, which sends Future Cooler to the sun. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Future Trunks Saga:' Future Goku makes a cameo appearance in a bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super Manga, being seen in the Other World and realizing that he has just died of the heart virus (which also reveals that he was once again allowed to keep his body after death). His soul was erased when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. His soul still exists in the second alternate future timeline created by Whis in the anime, while in the manga it is created by Future Trunks and Future Mai traveling back to prevent Future Shin's death (and ultimately Future Beerus' death) with the blessing of Present Beerus. Techniques and Abilities *'Mimicry' – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. *'Jan Ken: ' Also known as Rock, Scissors n' Paper. It was created by Master Roshi. Goku learned it from Grandpa Gohan. An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Power Pole:' A magical staff that can extend to very long lengths. It was owned by Korin, and it's true purpose is to allow a person to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. It was lost long ago by Korin and found by Master Roshi years later, Master Roshi gives it to Grandpa Gohan, and then Grandpa Gohan gives it to Goku. *'Power Pole Combo ' - a rush attack with the power pole. *'Nimbus Cloud: '''A magical cloud that allows pure hearted beings to use it as a means of transportation. *Kamehameha: 'Also known as the Turtle Destruction Wave. It is Goku's signature attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. *'''After Image Technique: A technique in which the user makes up to 3 holograms of himself/herself to confuse the enemy. If the opponent hits the wrong image, the user will then jump out and attack the foe while his/her back is turned. *'Chou Makouhou' - used by Goku while as a Great Ape *'Chou Makouhou Barrage ' - a barrage mouth blast attack used as a Great Ape. *'Tail-Helicopter '– Goku swings his tail in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely. Used only once, in his fight against Jackie Chun in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. *'Crazy Fist:' Also known as Saru-Ken, and Crazy Monkey Technique. A technique used to counter Master Roshi's Drunken Boxing Technique. *'Phantom Star: ' Goku learned from him during his training around the world from Master Chin of the Chin Star School. *'Mid-Air Stop' – While falling to the ground, Goku exhales deeply in order to keep himself suspended in the air long enough to dodge. *'Hasshu Ken:' King Chappa's signature attack. A technique used to counter Tien's Four Witches Technique. *'Bending Kamehameha' – A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. *'Penetrate!: '''Goku unleashes a one hand Kamehameha into the ground to propel him into the air and closes in and charges through his opponent with all of his remaining energy in his fist. *'Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Goku learned this ability after drinking the Ultra Divine Water. He later fully mastered the Technique after undergoing training with Kami and Mr. Popo for three years to prepare to face Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' - The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Energy Wave' - A ki blast wave. *''Bukujutsu -'' The ability to use Ki for Flight. This was taught to Goku during his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. *'Kiai:' A Ki Attack omitted from the palm of his hand. *'Solar Flare ' – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Explosive Wave ' - A burst of strong ki emitted from the body. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. *''Meteor Combination'': A barrage of punches and kicks, delivered to the opponent at full speed, then a punch to the gut, then Goku dives into the air and launches a Super Kamehameha down towards the opponent. This was used against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Flying Kamehameha' – An aerial version of the Kamehameha. *'Full Nelson: '''this attack was Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms. Goku used this once during the fight against Raditz. *'Kaio-ken Finsh''' – First, Goku charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-ken Attack' – Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Kaio-Ken Kamehamhea' – A combination of the Kiao-ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-ken level he is using for the attack. *'Spirit Bomb:' Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. *'Telekinesis' – He uses this while in a hospital to take water out of a glass until Chi-Chi interrupts his concentration. *'Telepathy' – A technique that Goku taught himself. *'Mind Reading' – First shown in "Goku's New Power", somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Spirit Shot:' A discharge of Kiai that can cause a shock wave to his opponents on the moment of impact. *'Dragon Throw': A grapple throw attack first used on Frieza in his Final Form in Dragon Ball Z. *'Energy Barrier: '''An energy shield used by Goku through the use of using his Ki in order to repel off attacks from his opponent. *'Double Axe Handle''' – The user cups their hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. *'Pressure Point Attack' - The technique to knock out the opponent in one strike. *'Saiyan Power'- A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Invisible Eye Blast: '''Goku has the ability to shoot A invisible blast of Ki from his eyes. *'Twin Dragon Shot''' – A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. *'Continuous Kamehameha: ' Also known as the''' Super Energy Wave Volley. A barrage of energy waves launching rapidly from both hands. *'High Speed Movement '- also known as '''Rapid Movement.''' Goku moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. *Wild Sense ''' - a advance version of High Speed Movement. *'Meteor Strike' is a Rush attack used by Goku. *'Meteor Smash: '''A Rush Attack performed by Goku in his Super Saiyan form, during his battle against Frieza in his Final Form. *Ki Transfer'' – Goku can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. *'Large Spirit Bomb: ' A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. *'Double Kamehameha' – A two-handed version of the Kamehameha. *'Instant Transmission: '''Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto *'Super Explosive Wave: A burst of Ki emitted from the entire body, causing an explosion. Transformations '''Great Ape Like his present counterpart, Future Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. As a Great Ape, Future Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes ravenous and violent. Because his tail was removed permanently in the main series by Future Kami when restoring the moon. 'Unlock Potential' Like his present counterpart, After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Future Goku's true potential was released, apparently giving him access to all of his power as a Great Ape in his base form. This causes the image of a Great Ape to surround him on multiple occasions, signifying Future Goku's hidden power having been released. 'Kaio-Ken' Like his present counterpart, Future Goku learned this technique after dying against Future Raditz while training under Future King Kai. While using it and any of its multipliers proportionally increase all his capacities, the strain of using it for too long can be dangerous. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. While he can combine the two powers, Future Goku never tried this while alive as doing so could lead to near-certain death. 'Future Ginyu's Body' Like his present counterpart, Future Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, used his body Change technique to switch bodies with Future Goku. Future Goku was gravely injured while in Future Ginyu's body due to Future Ginyu causing a severe wound on his own body just prior to Future Ginyu switching bodies. Due to this, plus the brief length of time that Future Goku was in Future Ginyu's body, his full capabilities in this form are unknown. 'Super Saiyan' Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. This form multiples Future Goku's base power 50 fold. Goku achieves this powerful transformation in a rage after Future Frieza kills Future Krillin. Future Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power and the idea of a possible Super Saiyan. As a result of defeating Future Frieza, Future Goku avenges both the Saiyan race and the death of his best friend Future Krillin. Voice Actors: *'Original Japanese Dub: '''Masako Nozawa *'Funimation English Dub: '''Stephanie Nadolny (baby/teen and Kid), Sean Schemmel (adult) Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Universe 7 Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z: Kai Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe